


A Ring of Copper

by paragraphs (laridaes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/paragraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife's death, Chris Argent finds something unexpected, and a little bit of peace.  </p>
<p>Originally written for Mating Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring of Copper

The worst part about losing someone is the aftermath of silence. After all the rites and rituals are done and everyone has returned home, after the last lasagna is tossed into the trash and no one remains but the ghosts of memories and sorrow... 

That’s when the hard part begins. 

For Chris Argent, the endless days after (in his head, _The Endless Days After)_ loomed endlessly before him. He couldn’t bear it. Couldn’t bear the silence limned by the pain of his daughter’s sobs beyond her closed door. 

He couldn’t bear the being alone part, his life-bond to the woman he loved above all severed thanks to a fucking werewolf.

Carrying the curse of the werewolf to one’s grave was the worst, the one hunters feared the most. Victoria had done so with a grace he knew he would never have found. She would scoff at his melodrama, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d always been the more emotional, she the stronger. Stronger, braver, tougher, smarter... She was everything he was not, more of an Argent than he was. 

A ghost of a smile flitted past his lips as he wandered into her study. His fingers trickled over her things. He’d pushed aside this month’s bills on her desk when he heard it, the faint tink of metal against metal. Curious, he pushed the papers aside, finding the source of the noise. A copper puzzle ring he’d given to her. He hadn’t known she still had it. 

_”You’re_ Argent Junior, right?” 

Chris looked across the wash basin into the amused green eyes of a beautiful girl with flaming red hair. He gaped, snapping his mouth shut as she bent down, her breasts nearly tumbling out of her low-cut shirt as she washed the blood from her hands. 

“No. I’m not... I’m Chris, but not a junior.” He finished washing and picked up his ring. It’d come undone but he quickly reformed it, aware of her scrutiny. 

She walked around the basin and grabbed his hand, her fingers rubbing suggestively across the ring. “This is pretty. A puzzle ring?” 

“Yes. It was my mother’s.” He showed her how to solve it.

“Where did she get it? I’ve never seen one quite like it.” Her thigh rubbed against his, and stayed. 

“My father gave it to her.”

Her gaze drifted to his mouth. He licked his lips, unbearably conscious of her heat. He could smell her scent, overwhelming female mixed with the musty smell of the woods and the kill they’d left behind. A dab of blood marred her cheek. His cock throbbed in his jeans and his breath quickened; she smiled, ran one finger down his chest. 

“What did she have to do to get it?” she whispered, then laughed at his widened eyes. “Help you clean up?”

He nodded. It was that moment he realized they were completely alone, all the others having left them, as the youngest hunters, to clean up. So when she pulled her shirt off, then his, and then their boots and their jeans followed, and she’d pulled him down onto the leaves and straddled him, engulfing him in her hot, tight pussy, he’d thought he’d died and gone to heaven for sure.

That was the first time she showed him she always knew what she was doing. Grabbing his hands she placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to pinch her nipples. She ground into him in response, canting her head back as she rode him, her weight pinning him deliciously down, 

Her mouth covered his and he held her tight, his cock exploding into her just as she cried out in release. It was glorious, amazing, and as she collapsed on top of him, panting hard, his spent cock still slick and pulsing inside her, he heard her soft laughter in his ear.

“Did I earn it, then?” 

“Yes.” Holding her tight and not giving a damn if someone came upon them now, he slid the ring off and onto her finger, their bonding complete. 

“I’ll keep it forever,” she whispered. “’Til death us do part.”

And she had. 

He slid the ring onto his finger. He would wear it, to remind him though his wife was gone forever, their bond could never truly be severed. “Thank you, Victoria.” He slipped out of the room to go tell his daughter a story she needed to hear. Most of it anyway.

Maybe now he could drop the ‘endless’ from _The Days After._


End file.
